The Three Energies and How to Wield Them
by AnonymousGX
Summary: Out of request, this companion book to Sage Mode and Magic is complete. Remember, most of this book is visual references, so it can't be as extensive as it was supposed to be.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: What are Mana, Aura, and Chi?**

In the world, there are many sources and types of energy. However, there are three basic energies within which all energies are categorized.

Physical energy is effort of the body. Every time a being breathes, talks, or moves, it draws upon the power of the body. This energy will be called Chi within this book.

Mental energy is the effort of the spirit. As the mind exerts control over the body, thinks, or plans in advance, this uses the energy of the spirit. As the spirit becomes more emotional, this draws extra energy from the spiritual power reserves. This form of energy will be referred to as Aura.

All other kinds of energies are from Nature. Nature has a life and order of its own, different and separate from human beings. It is also a form of chaos when tampered with. Forces of Nature will be called Mana.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How does Mana and Aura make Magic?**

Aura isn't only able to control the efforts of the body. It is able to command all other energies. When Mana is harnessed, its natural order is thrown out of balance. This converts the Mana into a chaotic force, able to cause anything to happen. Aura then dictates to the Mana a new form of order, and said Mana obeys. This is what commonly creates Magic.

When a person does accidental magic, he is merely dictating to the surrounding Mana his desire. How much power is behind the magic is determined by how emotional the person is, and hence why accidental magic occurs most often among children who are frightened or angry.

However, accidental magic is dictated not by the conscious spirit, but the subconscious. If a grown wizard, in perfect mental tranquility, attempts to wield magic without a wand, their spiritual core isn't supplying enough energy to create or maintain wandless spells. Should the wizard consciously manage to create the spell without an emotional outburst, then the draw upon their spiritual reserves will be greater than the same spell cast by accidental magic.

This is why wands assist wizards in creating and maintaining spells. Their woods and cores all have different resonances of energy, but all fall under the category of Mana. When you exert your will through your wand, the Mana within your wand makes it many times easier to mold Mana in the air around you to the will of your Aura. This is why many wizards can do spells with a wand if the same spell would exhaust him without.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How does Aura and Chi make Chakra?**

Within most people, Chi is a diluted energy, made impure within the body. As a person exercises, however, the body and the energy becomes stronger. As more Chi is made than the body needs, more purified Chi is created. Soon after, your Aura will connect to this purified Chi. This mixture of Aura and Chi is known as Chakra.

Once a certain point has been reached, Chakra pathways will naturally be made within your body, much like blood veins. This pathway system will mostly follow the nerve system within your body, with the reservoir of energy located within the chest and stomach.

Those that wish to use Chakra must be careful. As you wield Chakra, you may not notice the side effect right away. But as your pathway system starts to lose energy, it will draw Chi and Aura from your body, making you more tired physically and mentally. Should your chakra run low, the pathways risk collapse. Healthy eating and mild exercising will restore your chakra levels. If you try to use more chakra than you have, the effort will make you run out of Chi. Without Chi, your body and heart shut down, effectively killing you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How to Unlock Chakra without Magic**

It is suggested that those who wish to develop Chakra naturally start at a younger age. The earlier in age you begin, the more likely that your body will develop a Chakra Pathway System. The older you get, the harder it will be to separate Chi from your body. The earliest suggested time to start is the age of five, and the latest for guaranteed visible results, however minor, is before you turn twenty.

There are many exercises that can be done to naturally create Chakra. For detailed methods, it is suggested to go to a muggle gym or buy a muggle exercise book. Many magic-based strength enhancing supplements and spells, such as Re'em blood, will not suffice since the body needs to develop naturally and not be enhanced by exterior forces. However, spells that force your body to exert itself, such as gravity increasing spells or adjustable-weight charmed items, will suffice alongside proper exercise.

Healthy eating is also necessary. As your body builds Chi and Chakra, the importance of healthy foods can not be stressed enough. Fattening foods, or overindulgence on good foods, will not help you either become stronger or restore lost Chakra.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How to Unlock Chakra with Magic and its Dangers**

It is possible to use magic to force Aura and Chi to intermix. However, this is very dangerous. If there's too much Chakra within a person without a Chakra Pathway System, then various side effects can happen. The most minor effects that can result are sleeplessness and twiches. The twitches are a result of too much Chi and Aura in that area of the body, moving said area farther and stronger than you intended. These effects can become worse, resulting into violent uncontrollable shaking, bones broken under underestimated strength, or death.

Should a person with a Chakra Pathway System attempt to do this, they may regain expended Chakra. However, if the pathways are flooded, they could burst, resulting in the serious side effects mentioned in the previous paragraph. Should your body recover, there is also a chance that your Chakra Pathway System also will collapse, and be unable to heal itself. This will make you unable to use chakra forever.

The spell to force Chakra into a nearby body is called the Chakra Creation Charm. The incantation is Vires corporis et animi coniungo, with a simple pointing for wand movement. This spell will slowly draw Chi from the target's body and mix it with Aura, and end when concentration or spell contact is broken.

To make sure a person doesn't overload on Chakra, or flood his pathway, because of the previous spell, the Chakra Detection Charm is a necessary tool. The incantation is Metior vires corporis et animi coniungo, with a wand movement of pointing from the target's head to feet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Basic Hand Signs for Chakra Jutsu**

Magic uses wand movements, vocalized words, and sometimes mental additions to create spells. Chakra doesn't use any of that. Beginners are taught to use basic hand signs, called hand seals, to manipulate Chakra and to vocalize a technique name to activate what is known as jutsu. However, experts who have practiced a jutsu or technique enough can perform it without the need of hand seals or vocalization.

Refer to the moving images on the opposite page as to what the seals look like, and how to correctly form them.

Some signs are more commonly used in certain types of jutsu than others. The Dog Seal is more common and repeated in advanced Ice or basic Wind Techniques, or Releases. The Tiger Seal is often used for Fire Release. Snake is affiliated with basic Earth and advanced Wood Releases.

Aside from those hand seals, there are many others which can be used for unique jutsu or simple Chakra manipulation. The Seal of Confrontation is a simple hand seal that allows a person to more freely wield their Chakra for different techniques or jutsus. Clapped hands is a seal which quickly draws on Chakrato be used, molded, or to break genjutsu (refer to chapter 6). There are many more hand seals, but they are mostly involved in jutsu deemed to difficult for beginners.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Basic Jutsu and Element Styles**

Jutsu and Techniques are ranked depending on their difficulty, chakra needed, manipulation abilities needed, and hand seal length/difficulty. Due to this book being written for beginners, no Forbidden Jutsu, nor any jutsu above C-Rank, will be included.

Also, some jutsu don't use pure Chakra. Instead, one must convert the chakra into an element. This is known as Element Releases and Chakra Natures. Each person can have one of five basic Chakra Natures: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. However, it is possible to a person to have more than one Chakra Nature, or to learn how to do one not native to themselves. Should one mix two different Natures together, it is possible to create an advanced Chakra Nature. Two examples are mixing Wind and Water to make Ice, as well as Earth and Water to make Wood. However, due to the rarity of dual-natured people and knowledge on such advanced techniques, these will not be included within this book.

A simple way to discover your Nature is a spell, known as the Chakra Nature Charm. Elementum de vires. To perform this, simply point at a person with a large enough Chakra Pathway System, then to a piece of simple parchment. What happens to the parchment determines what element the target has. Burning means Fire, damp means Water, cut is Wind, wrinkled is Lightning, and turned to dust is Earth.

Another form of jutsu is known as genjutsu. This refers to illusory techniques. They can be either illusions over objects or people, or can be used to place people within an illusionary world, leaving themselves exposed to spells or attacks. However, most of these techniques require the targets to have Chakra, and work by disrupting the natural flow of Chakra within the target's body. If you are under a genjutsu, you must use the Seal of Confrontation to freeze the flow of Chakra within you. If another has fallen for a genjutsu, use the same seal, then place your hand on the target. After pushing your own Chakra into the target's body, the jolt will release them from the genjutsu.

When supplying Chakra to any jutsu, you have to manage how much Chakra each technique uses. If you use too much, the jutsu can be overpowered or self-destruct. Too little will cause little or nothing to occur. If the latter happens, it's not advised to try again with more Chakra; you may accidentally deplete your Chakra and risk death.

* * *

><p><strong>E-Rank:<strong> The simplest of jutsu, these can easily be performed by those with a weak Chakra Pathway System and haven't discovered their Chakra Nature.

Body Replacement Jutsu. Similar to a short-range Apparation, this technique makes you swap places with a movable object. Stones, cut logs, other people, and more can be swapped with. The hand seals are Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake.

Clone Jutsu. This genjutsu creates illusions of yourself, which are continually powered by your Chakra while active. These copies are without substance, meaning they leave no shadows and cannot touch anything around them. They also don't make noise. The hand seals are Ram, Snake, Tiger.

Transformation Jutsu. This genjutsu alters your appearance, and constantly drains your Chakra until the technique is cancelled or disrupted. It changes your appearance and voice to match whoever or whatever you focused on. However, your smell won't change, and the technique can easily be disrupted by physical attacks or strong spells. The hand seals are Boar, Dog, Ram.

Tree Climbing Technique. This technique allows the user to walk on solid surfaces no matter which way you're facing. There is no hand seal necessary to do this, since you only have to gather the proper amount of Chakra to your feet. However, beginners use the Seal of Confrontation to more easily direct their Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>D-Rank Jutsu:<strong> As a general rule, don't start practicing these jutsus until you can use the Tree Climbing Technique for ten minutes without any hand seals.

Body Flicker Technique. By focusing your chakra into your body and muscles, you can move at high speeds to another location. More chakra is needed, depending on how far, or how much higher, the destination is. This isn't a teleportation technique, so the user should be aware of any obstacles in their path. The only hand seal needed is Ram.

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu. This genjutsu first makes a circle of leaves fall. The target then sees their worst fear. This technique is similar to the effects of a Boggart. The hand seals are Snake, Rat.

Hiding in the Mist Jutsu. This jutsu is a Water Release. Depending on how much Chakra is used, and how thick the Chakra is, water from a pre-existing source will rise and cover an area. The more condensed the Chakra within the area, the thicker the mist. The hand seal used is Ram.

Water Walking Technique. Similar to the Tree Walking, this technique lets you walk over liquid surfaces. However, unlike the previous technique, the user must extrude a consistent amount of Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>C-Rank Jutsu:<strong> Not recommended for those who cannot Water Walk for at least fifteen minutes without hand seals.

_Earth Release_: Earth Shore Return. An Earth Release jutsu. By slapping your hands onto the ground and expelling Chakra, you can make an earthen wall of any depth, height, and width. Once raised, the wall won't need additional chakra.

_Earth Release_: Tearing Earth Turning Palm. An Earth Release jutsu, this technique can bury opponents or create holes and miniature crevasses. Depending on how much Chakra is used, the hole will become wider or deeper. The hand seals are Boar, Ox, slam hands onto the ground, then rotate your hands.

_Fire Release_: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu. A Fire Release jutsu, this technique creates multiple small fireballs which fly about where the user is facing. Each fireball uses up its own amount of chakra. The hand seals are Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger.

_Fire Release_: Great Fireball Jutsu. A Fire Release jutsu, this can create a massive fireball that rolls forward. The more chakra gathered before the technique is released, the larger the fireball. If, instead, a continuous stream of Chakra is expended, this technique will instead create a continuous flamethrower. The hand seals are Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

Water Clone. A Water Release jutsu, this technique a physical clone made out of available water. Similar to the Clone Technique, this physical clone can use simple jutsu and attack. The hand seal is Tiger.

Water Prison. A Water Release jutsu, this creates an orb of water, usually used to capture or drown a person within. The orb is very dense, leaving the target unable to move. However, to maintain the jutsu, lots of chakra is needed, and one hand must remain within the sphere. The hand seals are Snake, Ram, Horse Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare, Snake, Ox, Clap hands, then reach for your target.

_Water Release_: Wild Water Wave. A Water Release jutsu that creates a strong stream of water from your mouth. It's speed, volume, width, and duration can be controlled by your Chakra. The hand seals are Dragon, Tiger, Hare.

_Wind Release_: Gale Palm. A Wind Release jutsu, this creates a powerful gust of wind. Its speed, distance, duration, and width are determined by the used Chakra. To start, clap your hands, then push to your target.

_Wind Release_: Divine Wind. A Wind Release jutsu, multiple tornadoes are created. This can be used offensively to catch and entrap opponents and their weapons, or defensively by creating one around yourself. This technique continually draws on your chakra. The only hand seal is Ram.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: How to mix Mana, Aura, and Chi using a Wand and its Dangers**

Should a person have a great deal of Chakra within them, it is possible to combine Chakra with Mana. However, even among those who begin at an early age, rare few can reach this level. Only those who can Water Walk for at least three hours while maintaining a C-Rank Jutsu for at least half an hour have a chance at achieving this needed amount of Chakra. Should you attempt this technique without the necessary amount of Chakra, you will be turned to stone.

This is very dangerous, and must be done under the supervision of another wizard. To begin the process, one must use the Mana Curse. It is called a curse because of the dire risks, and because it can only affect the user. The incantation is Congregabo vires de natura. As you pull in Mana, a change in your eyes and facial coloration is expected. However, if the changes go beyond that, then the amount of Mana within you is overpowering your chakra, turning you to stone. To reverse the process and remove all the Mana within you, yourself or another wizard must use the Mana Counter-Curse, Expellere vires natura.

If you successfully balance Chakra and Mana, this is called Sage Mode. In Sage Mode, many benefits can be seen. Your strength and speed are largely increased. You'll gain the ability to sense the Mana and Chakra all around you. The gathered Mana will also empower your jutsu. Finally, you'll get a protective invisible coating of Mana around you, protecting you from many physical sources of pain and some minor spells.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: How to do Wandless Magic**

Wandless magic is possible but hard to accomplish, with regular Chakra. To perform wandless magic, you must gather chakra outside of your body. Within your hand is an ideal spot. You must then extend your chakra out to your target, and focus hard on what spell you want to do. Done right, the Aura within the Chakra will reach out for Mana in the air and create the spell.

The above method is more easily done while in Sage Mode. This is because your Chakra is already mixed with Mana. The Mana within your projected Chakra makes it easier to mold exterior Mana to your will. For one outside of Sage Mode, it's at least five times more difficult to accomplish.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Stage 1 Rasengan and how it mixes Magic and Chakra**

The Rasengan is an A-Rank technique, and can be disastrous if prepared wrong. Even for one who has mastered the Rasengan, adding magic will make it chaotic, and make it more likely to explode on you than affect your intended target.

However, the first stage to preparing a Rasengan has been found to be very accommodating to magic, and has less dangerous backfires. This is because the nature of the first stage is similar to magic spells. When an item is enchanted, the spell's Aura flows within said item and draws on the Mana around it for support. The purpose of the Stage 1 Rasengan is to provide a similar flow of Aura while it's mixed within Chakra.

To practice this technique, you first have to learn the Tree Climbing Technique (see Chapter 6, under D-Rank Jutsu). To prepare this practice exercise, you'll need a thin water balloon, just a little wider than your hand. Then, using only your Chakra, you have to pop the water balloon using the water within. To do this, you must create multiple rings of water flow, extending wider and wider.

Once you've popped the water balloon using multiple rings, you must then attempt to do the same thing again, but with one twisted ring of water. This is made easier if you envision the patterning of the balled up Celtic Knot, provided on the opposite page, and create a continuous water current within the water balloon with a similar appearance.

Once you've done this, you must replicate this spiraling energy using only your Chakra, outside of the water balloon. Once done, you'll have what looks like an energy ball of loose yarn. Keep it a little loose, because tightening the ball will make it more chaotic and dangerous to yourself.

A properly formed Stage 1 Rasengan is able to absorb spells, your own or your opponent's. This is because the Aura within it helps sustain the Aura within the spell. Once it absorbs a spell, different features will be added to the Stage 1 Rasengan, depending on what spell was cast, and it can be thrown within a few seconds of the absorption.

Once assimilated, the spell will ignite and use up the Stage 1 Rasengan. This is because the additional Aura with feed the spell, causing it to become larger and more powerful. If you fail to throw the Stage 1 Rasengan before the spell consumes it, it will expand outward, hitting everything within its range. This is why Stage 1 Rasengans have to be loose, and without a large concentration of Chakra. Such a concentration will make the Stage 1 Rasengan burn out faster and expand much farther, and hence be more dangerous to you than your target.


End file.
